1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a photoelectric conversion device using a single crystalline silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a photoelectric conversion device that generates electrical power without emitting carbon dioxide has attracted attention as a measure against global warming. As a typical example thereof, a solar battery using a single crystalline silicon substrate is known.
Furthermore, development of a photoelectric conversion device using a crystalline silicon film as a semiconductor film for performing photoelectric conversion is in progress. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forming a high quality crystalline silicon thin film as the semiconductor film using a plasma CVD apparatus.